


Verdad

by StillAlive_lb



Series: 31 Días | Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Charles Jones-Centric, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillAlive_lb/pseuds/StillAlive_lb
Summary: Huía como un cobarde pero era lo mejor, para protegerse a sí mismo y protegerla a ella.Drabble.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Series: 31 Días | Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949179
Kudos: 4





	Verdad

Suspiró pesadamente mientras veía la noche a través de las ventanas del taxi que lo llevaba a su destino. Sabía que mejorar laboralmente no era la única razón por la que había aceptado la propuesta de Ellesmere, estaba huyendo y aunque tratara de negarlo no podía.

Pero tampoco admitiría la verdad, al menos no en voz alta.  
Quedarse en California daba pie a que pasaran más cosas para las que no estaba listo, le aterraba pensar en como su interior estaba cambiando gracias a ella... Samara.

Era muy pronto para ponerle nombre a todo lo que Bunty estaba despertando en él, le era tan difícil negarle algo y sacarla de su mente. Ella lo quería, quería compartir todas sus primeras veces con él pero Charles no se sentía digno.  
Alguien como él no merecía tener esa luz en su vida. Samara era tan dulce, inteligente, amable, todo aquello que sus sucias manos no podrían permitirse tocar. Charles estaba roto, lleno de temores y barreras que le era imposible dejarla entrar y no hacerle daño.

Huía como un cobarde pero era lo mejor, para protegerse a sí mismo y protegerla a ella. Aún cuando sabía que al inicio Samara iba a sufrir prefería eso a destrozarla como una vez lo hicieron con él. 

Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de despedirse en persona, no podía siquiera imaginar dejarla llorando, porque sabía que ella no iba a poder contenerse y si ella lo miraba con aquellos ojos a los que no podía negarles nada, entonces estaría perdido.

Bajó del taxi, recogiendo su maleta dio una última vista a la ciudad para adentrarse al aeropuerto.

-Hasta luego, Bunty… - susurró a la nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Los personajes pertenecen a Mongie creadora del webcomic Let's Play.  
> Tiene mucho que no escribo así que es como aprender de nuevo jaja


End file.
